What Happens When You Glean
by keepyourenemiescloser
Summary: Soul and Maka have been friends for a couple of years now, could something make their relationship stronger? For lazy people like me, who haven't read the manga. :)
1. Chapter 1

Here's a little bit of information to help you understand the story title.

**Glean **

\ GLEEN \ , verb;

1. To learn, discover, or find out, usually little by little or slowly.

2. To gather (grain or the like) after the reapers or regular gatherers.

3. To gather slowly and laboriously, bit by bit.

* * *

The air had a light, warm feel to it as a girl sat at a wrought-iron table in a French-styled patio chair. The world around her was a hazy pink color, the table and chair being on the only platform. It floated in the space as if gravity was nonexistent, being the only land in sight. Classical music was playing softly in the background.

The girl was reading a book while she took in her last sip of tea from a delicate cup placed on a saucer next to her.

A floating figure whose face was not visible approached the table that the girl was sitting at. It was wearing a black cloak with the hood up and seemed to appear onto the platform that was the known world.

"I'll have another cup, please."

"Of course, how is your book coming along?"

"It's really lovely, thank you. Although, I feel that the tension between Winston and Julia should be higher at this point. They're both still so civil."

"Ah, well, I'm sure Orwell knew what he was doing."

"Yes, he does. However, I'm ready to get started on that Agatha Christie novel, I believe. It'll be nice to have a main character that can think."

"Will you be reading one with Poirot?"

"I'm not sure, I haven't decided yet."

The man left the table and soon another cup of tea arrived to the table. The girl added some sugar to the cup, then tasted it to see if it was to her liking.

'_Perfect._' She thought to herself as she opened up her book again.

As she continued to read about how the Mind-Police were to punish Julia and Winston, a loud thud interrupted her thoughts.

"Strange." She said aloud.

After a moment of silence she went back to her book. That was when another large thump disturbed her.

Closing her eyes she noted that the music had stopped playing in the background.

Her eyes opened when she heard another thump.

* * *

Confused red orbs stared at the girl that had just woken up.

This took the girl by surprise and her own green orbs widened from fright.

"AHH!" She screamed, pushing and kicking the boy away.

The boy moaned as his back hit the wall.

"Geeze, Maka, what was that for?" He questioned.

"Soul! You shouldn't do that!" She spat back venomously.

"Do what? I was just coming in to wake you up!" He threw at her, obviously irritated.

'_Him? Wake **me **up?_' The girl looked at the clock by her bed to see if she had somehow overslept.

The red block numbers read 7:30 AM. She hadn't slept in too much; she probably would have gotten up on her own soon. She was confused, however, as to why her white haired companion was up before noon on a day off from school.

As if he could read her thoughts he answered her.

"I couldn't sleep. Now make me breakfast."

"You woke me up for that!" She looked at him like he was insane.

"You would've gotten up soon anyway!" Soul yelled back to her.

The two continued nagging and yelling when a tall woman with messy purple hair entered the room. Pawing the sleep from her eyes she yawned and looked to the two young people bickering.

"...Hey... can you two keep it down...?" She spoke softly.

Green and red orbs continued to fiercely argue with one another.

"I got in late last night." The woman spoke a little louder.

Still no response as the yelling progressively got louder.

"I was working late. I didn't get to go to sleep until a couple of hours ago."

A pillow flew across the room and hit the woman with purple hair in the face.

What sounded like a low hiss came from her mouth.

Throwing the pillow down, she decided to get the attention of the teenagers.

"Will you two listen to me?! I need to sleep and you're being too loud!" She screamed with her hands clenched into fists by her side.

The white haired boy and green eyed girl both shut up to look at the woman in her night gown.

"Sorry." Maka said.

"Yeah." Soul added.

With that the woman left to find sleep one more time.

After a couple of seconds passed, the boy turned to the girl and spoke.

"So, what are you making?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

****So, let me know what you think! I really adore the SoMa pairing.


	2. Chapter 2

Maka grumbled to herself as she pushed around some eggs with a spatula.

'_Stupid, Soul._' She thought to herself. '_I don't know why he couldn't make his own breakfast._'

A dark aura seeped from the girl as she continued to make breakfast for her white haired weapon.

Seemingly oblivious to what was happening to his meister, said weapon sat at the kitchen table lightly humming to himself.

"Hey, Maka, if you wanna grab me a glass of orange juice, too, that'd be cool." Soul said as he kicked his feet up onto the table, crossing his legs at the ankles.

This seemed to be all that the girl could take as she silently shook from anger in front of the stove.

"Get it yourself, Soul." She spat.

The boy blinked a few times in confusion as he glanced to the girl.

'_What's wrong with her this morning_?' He thought to himself.

The boy got up from his chair and moved to the cabinets next to where the girl was standing. From the corner of his eye, he looked down to her as she continued to cook the food for breakfast- a firm line placing itself where her usual smile would be. He exhaled from the sight of her, taking a cup into his hands and heading towards the fridge to get the container of juice that he desired.

After he poured his cup, he went and sat back down at the table, one hand propping up his head as he watched his meister in confusion.

'_It's not like I did anything wrong, I just asked her to make me breakfast. If she's upset about me waking her up before she got up on her own, that's stupid..._' Soul continued to drift further into his thoughts as Maka began to get the food onto plates.

The girl had just finished setting everything up when she turned around to present the food to the boy.

With eyes closed she began to speak, "Soul, if you want anything else you have to get it..."

Her eyes opened halfway through her sentence when she realized that the boy that had been aggravating her this morning was now asleep on the table, one arm resting his head.

She sat the plates back down onto the counter and looked at her partner.

"...Soul..." She whispered, "I guess you really couldn't sleep."

Knowing that she couldn't carry his weight by herself, she nudged his shoulder.

"Soul?" She called, "Soul, you fell asleep, you should head to your room."

The boy let out a few mumbles that Maka couldn't decipher. She decided to try one more time to try to wake her companion.

"Soul... Soul?" She repeated his name a couple more times before she could understand some words that he said.

Soul turned his face down into his arm and breathed heavily.

"I... my meister..."

Maka stiffened when she heard the words "my meister" come from Soul's mouth.

She shook Soul one final time, bringing out from his sleep and into the world of the fully conscious.

"Maka..." He said, eyeing her with half opened lids, one eye being completely covered by hair.

"You fell asleep." She said, green eyes dancing with concern, "Are you still hungry?"

When Soul opened his mouth to speak, his stomach growled, proving the question to be true. Maka turned back around to get the plates that she had placed onto a counter in the kitchen and brought them back to the table.

The two began to eat in silence as Maka thought back to what Soul had mumbled in his sleep.

'_What could he be dreaming of?_' She wondered.

Soul scarfed down some more of his food.

Maka watched him, barely touching her own food, and continued to wonder.

Noticing that his fork was the only one making noise on a plate, Soul looked up to glance at his meister. When he saw that she wasn't eating, he questioned her.

"You not hungry or something?"

Maka blinked three times before she answered, "What were you dreaming about, Soul?"

Both stared at each other for a few seconds before Soul looked back down to his plate.

"It doesn't matter." He said, standing from the table and taking his empty plate to the kitchen sink.

Maka's brows furrowed, she knew that it'd be no use asking again, so she watched her partner go into his bedroom and shut the door behind him.

"Maybe when he wakes up later he'll tell me..." Maka said aloud, hopeful.

* * *

The day continued to progress, Maka reading a few books after Soul went to sleep, Blair waking up from her slumber and getting ready for the day by mid-afternoon.

But the white haired boy stayed in his bedroom.

"Maka, I'm leaving now!" Blair spoke from the door as she began to exit the apartment.

The door shut behind her as Maka looked up to the analog clock that was hanging on one of the wall's inside of the apartment.

'_2:52_' The girl read.

She let out a sigh, stretched her arms above her head and went back to reading her book. As far as she was concerned, it was turning out to be a nice day.

A few more minutes passed as she reached down to take a sip from the mug that was placed in front of her on the coffee table.

Fully enthralled by what she was reading, she took no notice of the person that took their place beside her on the couch.

She finally noted that someone was with her when the TV turned on. Looking up from her book, she saw Soul sitting in a "cool" position, with one leg shaped into a triangle and the other one fully stretched out on the coffee table. Both his arms were relaxed on either side of him onto the back of the couch as he turned his head to look at Maka.

Part of her still in a daze from what she was reading and part of her still concerned by what Soul had muttered in his sleep this morning, the girl decided not to start anything. So she simply smiled to her weapon and looked back down at the book that she was reading, determined to get through another chapter.

For the second time that day, Soul stared confused at his meister. Soon he went back to watching the TV and ignored his questioning of Maka's attitude.

More time passed between the two and soon Soul had watched several things on TV. With a bored expression he sunk into the couch and closed his eyes.

'_I'm bored..._' He thought to himself. '_There's gotta be something fun that we can do..._'

After Soul finished this thought, Maka stood up from where she had been sitting and laid the book in her hands down onto the coffee table. She had obviously finished reading it and was about to go get another one. Soul watched her lazily as she made her way to the bookshelf when his stomach growled.

Maka stopped and turned around, looking at the clock on the wall once more.

It was 6:47.

"What do you want for dinner, Soul?"

Soul tilted his head up towards Maka as he eyed her with disbelief.

'_Is she seriously asking me that?_' He thought.

Soul opened his mouth to reply to Maka when the door was kicked open, revealing Black Star. Tsubaki, Death the Kid, Patty and Liz were standing behind him, each showing disdain for Black Star not just using the handle like a normal person.


	3. Chapter 3

Maka and Soul stared at Black Star wide eyed as they took their gazes from him to the door that was now loosened at it's hinges.

Reality gripped Soul first, as he began to yell at Black Star.

"What the hell! You broke our door!" Soul stood up and made his way towards Black Star. "What is wrong with you?!"

Maka was soon next to Soul, a book in her hand.

In a few moments the spine of the book had found its way onto the blue-haired boy's skull, meeting it with a large 'crack'.

Black Star's mouth stayed open, allowing a few moaning noises to come from it, as he laid on the floor with one leg curled up close to his body.

"I'm sorry!" Tsubaki bowed, apologizing for her meister's behavior.

"It's fine, Tsubaki, he can fix it when he wakes up." Maka looked to her friend as she said this.

The rest of the group came through the door when Soul's stomach growled again.

"Oh, yeah, I was going to make dinner..." Maka put a finger to her chin as she began to think about what she could cook for everyone- especially since she hadn't been grocery shopping in quite a while.

"Don't worry about that, I've ordered food for everyone since we all dropped by without letting you know." Death the Kid stated with both of his hands out, further emphasizing what a lovely and wonderful person he was.

"When did you order food?" Liz asked, looking down on the boy.

"Earlier." He replied curtly, crossing his arms over one another in front of his chest.

Liz's eyes narrowed, knowing that he had not actually ordered the food and would be making up an excuse to leave the room soon so he could do so. Death the Kid had made a comment to her once that he wasn't quite sure of Maka's cooking and didn't know if it was the safest to eat. She never had the right kind of symmetry in the kitchen was what he had told her.

"I hope it's Chinese food! I love Chinese food!" Patty giggled from the other side of Kid.

"It is! I knew you would approve. Now, everyone, I need to step out into the hall for a second, I think I see something that's unsymmetrical." The boy left the room and ventured into the hall until no one could hear him anymore.

"I knew it." Liz let out a sigh as she stared blankly at the front entry.

"That was nice of him." Maka said standing next to Soul and a passed out Black Star.

Everyone made their way towards the kitchen when a purple haired lady walked through the front door.

"Is Black Star here?" She questioned, examining the frame.

"Oh! There he is!" She pointed to the blue haired boy that was still on the floor. Bending down she picked up his cheeks in between her hands and began to squeeze them.

Stirring the blue haired boy from his sleep, Black Star began to shake to get the cat off of him.

"Black Star, you should fix Soul and Maka's door." Tsubaki told the now awake boy.

"Yeah, you punk. This is the second time this month, keep it up and you're going to owe us a new frame." Soul glared at Black Star, who only sat on the floor pouting.

Kid returned through the door on everyone's mind with the delivery man.

"Ok!" He declared, "Who's going to cover this?" he asked.

Everyone wobbled on one foot with their heads sideways.

"Really, kid?" Liz asked.

"You didn't have anything to pay for it?" Maka continued to question.

"I didn't think about that part." Kid smiled to his friends as he picked up the bags of food from the delivery man.

"I can see what we have..." Maka said pulling some money from her pocket.

"Me too." Tsubaki added.

After some deep pocket searching the gang finally had enough money to cover the food that Kid had ordered for them. The girls set everything out and began to make plates as everyone headed to the living room to sit down and hang out.

Black Star stood up from where he had been sitting on the floor to get a plate for himself when Soul pulled him back down onto the floor.

"You fix the door before you eat." He said, taking his hand off of Black Star's shoulder and handing him a screw driver from out of no where.

"Man! This isn't fair! I'm starving!" Black Star yelled.

"Too bad." Soul kept eating without looking at Black Star, who had turned around to fix the door sullenly.

* * *

When everyone was done eating, Death the Kid stood up to make an announcement.

"I'm assuming you're all wondering why I brought you here today." He began.

"Actually, this is mine and Soul's apartment. You didn't bring us here." Maka interrupted.

Kid's eyebrow twitched as he pulled at the front of his jacket and continued to speak, "It is because of a mission that my father wants us to go on..."

* * *

**Author's** **Note**

A little short this time! But I hope that you liked it all the  
same! I get out of school in two weeks, so hopefully the  
month of December will be a nice one for fanfic writing.

**DannisaurLove98**: I'm glad that you've been enjoying it!

**islanzadi heap**: Thank you, I'm really enjoying writing it.

**WhoWantsPie**: (I do) I hope that Black Star got the kind  
of punishment that you think he deserves. Kicking a door  
in like that... Who does that?


	4. Chapter 4

"So, that's all we have to do?" Soul asked Kid, feeling like everything that he just told the gang was a joke.

Kid drew his eyebrows together in frustration, "What do you mean? This is a very important mission!"

Liz and Maka exchanged glances with each other, also confused as to why they were being asked to go on this mission.

"I really think that you could just get one person to go on this." Tsubaki said.

"It's VERY important! You all should feel honored that my father wants you to go on this mission! He could have asked a range of other people to go on it instead!" Kid was beginning to become somewhat irate with his friends now from all of the questioning that they were doing.

"Well if it's so important we should probably leave and get a good night's rest." Liz threw into the conversation. "C'mon, Kid, let's go."

"Yay! Time to go to sleep!" Patty chimed while jumping up from the couch.

"At least you two are on board, I'll see the rest of you at the meeting with my father tomorrow morning!" Kid eyed the rest of the people in the room before walking out of the door- Liz and Patty following close behind.

"Man, what a drag! Do we really have to do this mission, Maka?" Soul asked his meister.

"Yes, Soul. It really looks like we do." She responded with a sigh.

"I guess Black Star and I should go as well." Tsubaki added.

"I don't need to rest, I'm Black Star! I have energy without sleeping for days!" Black Star then proceeded to give his signature laugh while standing proudly on the coffee table in front of him.

Maka's eye twitched. "Black Star, get off of my coffee table."

Black Star continued to laugh.

"...Black Star..."

More laughter.

"BLACK STAR!" Maka stood as she yelled at the boy, who turned only his head to her in attention.

"What?"

"Get off my coffee table."

Black Star's eyes narrowed when Tsubaki grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him down. She then dragged him out the door while saying goodnight to Blair, Maka and Soul over the yelling that Black Star was doing.

The door shut quietly behind them in comparison.

"Glad he's gone." Soul spoke into the air.

"Soul, do you want to take a bath with me before you go on the mission?" Blair cooed in Soul's ear while rubbing up against him.

Soul immediately began to blush, causing Maka's cheeks to turn a little red before she let a hard 'chop' fall onto his head.

"OW!" Soul yelled, rubbing his head from the newly formed pain.

Maka began walking away from the boy and the cat on to couch when she strongly stated, "Clean up the living room."

Soul tore his eyes from his meister walking away and looked around him. The coffee table had cartons and plates all over it- some still had food on them. There were drinks all around and napkins as well. Blair smiled to no one in particular and got up to take her bath.

"This is going to be a pain..." Soul sighed.

* * *

Maka sat on her bed reading a book before falling into a deep sleep. Her gaze seemed to state that she was in deep concentration on what the words were saying- but that was the farthest thing from the truth. The words that Kid had said about her mission were vibrating through her brain cells.

_'Why do **we **have to go on that mission? Anyone could do that.' _She wondered to herself.

A knock on her door brought her from her reverie as she turned a page on the book she wasn't really reading.

"Come in." She said flatly, knowing it would be none other than Soul.

The white haired boy poked his head through the door and looked at Maka with sharp, red eyes.

Maka in return picked her green orbs up from the pages of the leather-bound companion she was holding and gazed at Soul. For some reason, her eyes softened a bit.

"I cleaned the living room." He stated.

"Thanks." She replied.

The two continued to eye one another, a silence forming between them as they both thought about the meeting with Lord Death the next day.

"We have to be there by 6, Soul. Be sure to wake up on time." Maka said.

Soul leaned his head to the left, "Yeah, yeah."

The two were quiet again for a couple of moments.

"Well, goodnight." Maka returned her eyes to her book.

"'Night." Soul closed her bedroom door.

After Soul's presence was far enough away, Maka put her book on her desk and decided to go to sleep.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Alright! And you all understand what I need you to do?" Lord Death asked in his perpetually cheerful voice.

The group all let out a resounding "Yes" to signify that they did indeed understand.

"Wonderful! You should all be getting to the airport now. You're plane leaves within the next two hours."

Everyone left Lord Death's room and made their way to the cab that was to drive them to the airport. All of their bags were already in the car.

"I still can't believe we have to do this." Soul scoffed taking a window seat.

"We can't skip out on it now." Maka replied, taking her seat next to Soul.

"Well I'm gonna beat all of you guys!" Black Star shouted from the back seat- directly behind Soul.

Soul's eyes twitched as he turned around, "BLACK STAR, SHUT THE HELL UP! DO YOU KNOW HOW EARLY IT IS?!"

The two then began having a yelling contest with one another as Tsubaki gently added "Hey guys, let's not yell at each other.", "There's no need to be mean right now." and "Calm down." every couple of seconds.

Liz and Patty slid into the middle and back, Kid taking the front seat, and eyed the two boys lazily.

Maka, deciding that she didn't want to deal with them so early in the morning, pulled Soul down and turned him forward.

Black Star stopped shouting when she did so and Soul turned his head to face her, mouth slightly open and eyes confused. Shrugging it off he faced his head forward again.

The rest of the ride to the airport was in silence.

* * *

**A/N**

Do people even read these? Anyway! Sorry that I have neglected this story for so long.  
I hope that this chapter is satisfying enough, please enjoy.


End file.
